Rondemort
by Draco666
Summary: Ron gets possessed by Voldemort. How will Harry take it? R&R! Chapter 10 is ready. Complete
1. Intro

A/N: This began has a dare that my friend told me to do. She said "why not write a story about Ron being possessed by Voldemort" and I said, "cool". Now I present to you Ronedmort. You reviews are much appreciated.  
  
Rondemort  
  
It was close to Halloween and everybody was getting ready to go to Hogsmeade for the annual visit. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were looking forward to the celebration. At they would have fireworks and then groups of ghosts will perform how they died. The best part of it all was Honeydukes, which had the best candy in the entire wizarding world; they would the candy away free. (It was like Christmas.). Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready in the common room.  
"I can't wait to get there. What are we going to do first?" Hermione said smiling. "Let's go to Honeydukes." Ron said with a dreamy look on his face. "Remember what the Daily Prophet said about Voldemort." Harry reminded them. Ron flinched at the sound of his name. "So what?" Hermione said. "Well we have to watch our backs while we're there that's all." Harry said angrily. "We didn't have those DA lessons for nothing!" Harry and Hermione argued for about twenty minutes.  
Ron didn't bother to say anything. He just sat down near the fire and waited for them to finish. "Ron!" Hermione said. "What?" "Aren't you going to have a say in this?" Hermione was staring daggers in Ron. "I'll have to go with Harry on this one..." "What!!!" Hermione said yelling at Ron. "He fought You-Know-Who plenty of times. He knows what he is talking about." "Forget it I'll meet you two down stairs." Hermione left slamming the door behind her. Harry looked at Ron; they left the common room to check the trip's list.  
They ran into Malfoy. Malfoy was being accompanied by the usual gang of Slytherin which include Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, look who is?" Malfoy said. "If it isn't Potter and Weasel." "Shove off, Malfoy" Ron said getting red. "The attitude Weasel. You should be glad about today." "Why?" "Why?" Malfoy began to laugh. "Because, this the only time your family doesn't have to spend money. Let's just say their saving up to pay for that embarrassment you call a house.  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Ron had turned red. Ron put his hands into fist but Harry grab the back of Ron's robes and pulled him away. "Ron forget them, let's go." Ron pulled himself away from Harry. "I swear, Malfoy will get his." Hermione saw them and ran up to them. "Harry, I want to say I'm sorry about earlier." "It's okay. Don't worry about it." Hermione noticed Ron making rude gestures at Draco. (This means he was giving him the bird.) "What's wrong Ron?" "Malfoy talked abut my family. I'm taking any lip from him anymore!!!!!!" "I think it's time to go." Harry said. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went into the carriage which took them to Hogsmeade. The carriages stop right in front of Honeydukes. "Since we stop here, let's go in." Ron said all happy. "I need more Chocolate Frogs anyway." Ron rushed pass Harry and Hermione. This is the only time Ron acted like a kid in the candy store.  
They got what they needed. They saw the fireworks and the ghost. It was getting late so everyone had to leave. "It's time to go." Hermione said rushing them. "Wait I want to get something for my mum." Ron said. "Well hurry up we only have five minutes." Ron left Harry and Hermione waiting by the carriage. He went to a shop that sales presents for any occasions. He walked in and saw a beautiful hat draped in Gryffindor s. He collected the hat to pay for it, when he bumped into a man with a hood over his head.  
"Excuse me, sir." Ron said apologizing. "That's quite alright. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Do you know Harry Potter?" the man with the hood on his head said. "Yes, why?" "You see, I've been looking for Harry since his 2nd year when I pulled a red-haired girl into the Chamber of Secrets. You remember, don't you?" He said with an evil tone. "You're Vol-..." Ron said has his voice started to shake. "Voldemort yes. I need a way to get into Hogwarts once more to finish what I started fourteen years. You looked like to the perfect way to for me to get into Hogwarts."  
Ron started to back up. He went to call for help but it seems that Voldemort has frozen time. (A/N: I wonder what you thinking. If Voldemort could control time why didn't he go back in time and kill Harry. Voldemort is kind of slow due to not having a body.) Ron fell to the floor screaming. Voldemort body turned into a cloud of smoke and shoved himself down Ron's throat. Ron stopped has he felt a surge of energy run through his body. He got up feeling like Voldemort in everyway.  
Voldemort let him keep his mind so Harry and Hermione wouldn't suspect anything. Harry and Hermione spotted Ron coming down the road. "Hurry up" Hermione called. "We're leaving." They all got in the carriage. Ron sat next to Harry. "That was a great day, wasn't it?" Ron said. "Yeah, I can't wait for the feast. Harry what's wrong?" "My scar hurts." Harry said holding his forehead. "Is he near, Harry?" Ron asked. "I- I don't know." The carriage finally arrived in front of Hogwarts. They walked into the school. Ron was smiling which meant that Voldemort was back in Hogwarts. "We attack tonight." Voldemort said inside Ron's head.  
  
A/N: This is the introduction on how Ron was possessed. The next chapter starts the hell Harry has to go through. 


	2. Strangeness

Chapter2- Strangeness  
  
That night it was quiet in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was sleep except for Ron who was lying on his back with his eyes open. Voldemort was talking to him. "Kill him! Kill the boy!" Voldemort screamed. "Yes, Dark Lord." Ron whispered. He got up and took his wand from his bedside table and walked over to Harry. He pointed his wand at Harry's heart, before he muttered the curse Harry woke up.  
"Ron!" Harry screamed but Ron said nothing. Voldemort was screaming something into Ron's head. "Ron!" Harry said once more this time shaken him. "What?" Ron said. "Look at what you doing." Harry said looking at him. "Sorry must have been sleep walking." Harry looked confused and scared at the same. Harry didn't sleep for hours.  
The next day at breakfast Harry told Hermione what happen between Ron and him in the dormitory. "I've never known Ron to sleep walk." Hermione said biting her lip. "Hermione, he tried to kill me in my sleep then walks off like nothing happen." Hermione was Ron coming. "Here he comes. Don't say anything." Ron comes sits next to Harry and grabbing everything he could get his hands on. Harry grabbed his forehead. "Harry what's wrong?" "My scar burning again."  
Ron finished eating and left the table without saying a word to any of them. "That was weird." "I know, he didn't say a word. Harry, he didn't look like himself at all. I think there's something wrong with Ron." (A/N: Yeah! You think!) "I think so to. We're talk to him in Potions." Harry and Hermione descended down into the dungeon for class. When they reached there Ron wasn't sitting in their usual place. He was sitting with the Slytherins.  
"Harry, Ron's sitting with the Slytherins." "Hermione, I wonder what's gotten into him." Snape walks into class. "Before we begin our lesson" He spots Ron sitting with Malfoy. "Mr.Weasley what a wonderful place to sit. I assumed you're tired of Potter and Granger?" "Yes Professor, I am." "Interesting." Snape said with a smile on his face.  
Although Potions Harry kept feeling something bounce off his head. He turned around and Ron, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were throwing stuff at him. Harry went to reach for his wand but Hermione stopped him. "Harry don't. We can talk to him after class." Class ended and Ron was talking to Malfoy. Harry and Hermione approach Ron with scared looks on their faces.  
"Ron, we need to talk." Harry said. Ron turned to face Harry. "Whatever you have to say. You can say it front of everyone." Harry looked at Malfoy who was smiling. "We want to know if you are okay?" "I feel okay." Ron said smiling. "Mentally, are you okay?" Hermione said. "No one said anything to you, Mudblood." Draco said with a grin. "Don't worry." Ron said looking at Draco. "I can handle her. Now Potter I'm a new person now, who doesn't find himself suitable for Gryffindor." "What are you talking about?" asked Hermione. "Let me put it this way. I just talk to Professor Snape about resorting me. Potter tomorrow I'll shall be a fellow Slytherin." Malfoy and Ron laughed has they left the dungeon. Voldemort had truly taken over Ron body. Ron didn't even have mind anymore. Ron had became Voldemort. 


	3. Ron gets resorted

Chapter 3- Ron gets resorted.  
The next day in the Great Hall, Ron sat next to Harry. "Today's the day I get resorted." Ron said with a smile on his face. "Ron, you have to rethinks this." Hermione said. "Ron, do you know what you are doing." Harry said. Dumbledore got up from his chair and began to spoke. "Before we began our feast, it has been brought to my attention that young Mr.Weasley wants to be resorted." Sounds of murmur and comments filled the Great Hall. Dumbledore motioned them to quiet down. "If you please, Mr.Weasley." Ron turned to have one last look at them. "Granger, Potter."  
As Ron looked at Harry, he notice happening to Ron's eyes. They turned from Brown to Green snake eyes, Harry knew that look all to well. Ron walked over to the stool and place the sorting hat over his head. "This strange, a Weasley wants to be in Slytherin. He has a good head on his shoulder, shows interest in the Dark Arts. His new home will be..." Harry and Hermione prayed for Ron to stay in Gryffindor. "SLYTHERIN!!!!"  
Ron got up from the stool, looked at Harry and Hermione with a smile and with a flick of his wand his robes changed from red and gold to green and sliver. He went and joined Malfoy at the Slytherin table. "We have to find out what happen to him." Harry said looking at Hermione. "This isn't like him. He's not acting like himself." "I know" Hermione said. "He's been acting weird since we came back from Hogsmeade." Harry stared at Ron has he talk to Draco. "Yeah, when he left that shop."  
Breakfast was over and the students were on their way to class. Draco stopped Harry and Hermione at the door. "Move, Malfoy" Harry said angrily. "What's the matter Potter? Sad?" "I said move!" "What's Potty and Mudblood going to do now that Ron's gone?" Draco said smiling. "If you don't move, I'll hex you." Harry went to reach for his wand, but when he pointed at Draco, Ron step in front of him. "You wouldn't hex your friend, would you?" Ron said smiling. "You're no friend of mine." Ignoring that statement he turned his attention to Hermione. "Hermione, you look lovely today." She didn't answer. "Anyway, I hear that you have a huge crush on me, since our second year. So what's up between you and me?" "Nothing up." She said looking at him. "You don't really mean that." He went to touch her hair but she smacks him across the face. "I would never go out with you." Harry started laughing and Ron noticed. "You think this is funny Potter? Let's see if think this is funny." Ron turned to Draco and laughed, he spotted Cho and called her over. "Cho! Hey Cho!" Cho came over smiling as usual. "What is it?" "I have something to tell you about Harry" Harry was not liking this at all. Cho looked at Harry. Ron continued. "You know Harry likes you right? Well Harry doesn't really like you. He just wants to go out with you, hit that nice ass might I add that is a nice ass. Then he was going to make move on Hermione and I don't blame him." Cho looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and ran off crying. Ron looked at Harry. Harry stood with his wand pointed at Ron heart shaken with anger. "Do it Potter, I'm begging you." Harry couldn't do anything because what can he do? That's his best friend, or least he thought he is. "Just as I thought. You're not going to do a damn thing. Let's go." Ron And Draco left the Great Hall laughing, Harry stood there like he was going to explode. "We'll get to the bottom of this." Harry knew that. He just wanted to know Ron knew about what he going to with because he never told anyone that before. That was his deepest secret.  
  
A/N: I really hope you all are enjoying this story so far because I enjoyed writing it. 


	4. Ron's first day as a slytherin

Chapter4- Ron's first day has a Slytherin  
  
The next day in the Great Hall, Ron was with the Slytherins and Harry was talking to Hermione. "I have something to tell you." "What is it?" Hermione asked. "It's about Ron, but I can't tell here. I'll tell you in the library after Potions." "We have Potions with Ron." "I know, it will only help confirm what I think is happening." Potion class had came and they we're assigned to make a growth potion. Harry was Hermione was making their potion. Ron was with Malfoy whose table was right next to theirs.  
Ron and Draco decided to have a little fun. "Professor..." Ron said smiling. "Um, me and Draco ran out of beetle's blood." "Potter, share with Weasley and Malfoy." "But, Professor they're lying!" Harry shouted. Harry had enough. He gave Ron the beetle's blood and stormed out of Potions while Ron and Draco laughed. "Detention, Potter!!!" Snape yelled. Hermione looked at Ron. "How dare you? You sick bastard." Hermione left Potions to catch up to Harry. "What's going on, Harry?" "I figured out what's wrong with Ron." Hermione stopped Harry. "What are you talking about?" "Hermione, Ron's Voldemort." "What? That's not possible." " Look at the signs. It all stated when we went to Hogsmeade." Harry started pacing back and forth. "When we left, he sat next to me and my scar started hurting." "Harry, you're scar always hurt." "When I said that he might be here, he said "Where?" He didn't say what he always says. He always say "Harry tell Dumbledore." Hermione looked at him like he went mad. "How do you explain him trying to kill me in my sleep?" She didn't answer. "How did he know about your crush?" She still didn't answer. "Before he got resorted, I looked at his eyes, they changed. Every time he's around I complain about my scar. Plus he's friends with Malfoy and his dad is friends with Voldemort. Voldemort was also a..." "A Slytherin. Harry what are going to do?" She said finally speaking up. "I don't know, but I will need your help. We will need to watch for the next couple of days before we can take action." "Why would I want to that?" "Because we can't let him know we are on just yet, we will let him have his fun."  
They went to the Great Hall where they watch Ron talk to Draco. Everything appeared to be normal until they left the Great Hall where they met Ron and Draco in the hallway. "Hey, Potter did you like my performace in class?" Ron said laughing. Draco had opened his mouth too soon. "Dentention Potter!" Draco said impersonation Snape. Harry walked to Draco but Hermione was holding him back. "Talk again Malfoy and I'll turn you into a ferret." Draco got mad and took out his wand and pointed at Harry and Harry took his wand and pointed at him. "Finally we see if Potter has the guts to hex anyone." Ron said with smile on his face. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Ron. "But I do." She said looking at him. They all was about to hex each other has the crowds grew larger; everybody was staring waiting for a spell to casted. Harry was about to cast a spell when Snape walked into the hallway. "What is going on here? Fighting again Potter? Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week's detention for Potter and Granger. Now move along all of you." Ron and Draco left laughing at what they just done.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will not be the last. I might make it 10 chapters because I have Ron torturing Harry and Hermione a lot. So keep those reviews coming. 


	5. Harry and Hermione's Detention

Chapter 5-Harry and Hermione's Detention

Harry and Hermione was sitting in Potions the next day waiting for their detention. "It's not fair." Harry said. "Why do we have to get detention?" "That's just the way Snape is." Hermione said answering his question. Snape came out of his chambers. "You're detention will be to de-slime these slugs without magic." (De-sliming means to to take off the all the slime and put it in a seperate bucket.) "I'll be back in a couple of minutes to check on you." Snape said smiling as he left.

Harry and Hermione started to de-slime when Ron and Draco walked into the room. "Well, what would the two of you be doing on such a nice day." " Get lost Ronald." Hermione said. "Don't get to cocky, Granger." Draco said. "Yes Hermione, don't get to cocky." Ron said smiling at her. "What do you want?" Harry said finally said speaking. "Well, since you asked, me and Draco decided that what we did was wrong and decided to help you."

"I don't believe you." Harry said as his temper was rising. "Frankly Harry, I don't care." Ron took out his wand and pointed it the bucket. "Sluggish!" Ron yelled. "There, the job is done." Harry looked in the bucket with the slugs and the slime returned. Ron and Draco turned to leave but Harry grab Ron arm.

"Put it back the way it was." Harry said.

"No." Ron said.

"Ron, put it back!" Hermione yelled.

"Why should I ?"

"If you don't put it back, I will hex you." Harry said reaching for his wand.

"I'm really scared now move."

Ron pushed Harry. Draco went for his wand but Hermione was faster. "No,no Malfoy drop it." she said with her waand at his chest. Draco never dropped it he put it back on his pocket . Snape was walking to check on them, when he heard the argument. "What's going on here ?" Everyone stop to look at him. "Well proffessor Draco and I decided to help them as being good sports." Ron said. "Fifty points to Slytherin, You two may go." Snape said pointing at Ron and Draco.

Snape walked over to the bucket and notice that the slime was not removed. "All this time you didn't even touch them." Snape said looking at them. "We did proffessor." Hermione said. "But Ron put a spell on the slugs and made the slime return and when you came in." "How dare you lie on someone who tried to help you." Snape said, then he started to smile. "Fifty points from Gryffindor. Get out of my sight."

Harry and Hermione left the dungeon and went to the commonroom, on the way they heard Ron and Draco talking. "Draco, I will tell your father about you. You are helping me in my time of need." "Yes, my lord." Draco said bowing. "I'm very grateful to serve you." Harry pulled Hermione behind a wall so they can listen to the conversation.

"What should we do with Potter, my lord."

"I'll kill him, leave this body and his friend will be accused of his murder."

"I think Potter is getting suspicous, my lord."

"I want him to get suspicous. It's part of my plan."

"Yes, my lord."

Draco turned to leave but Ron called him.

"One more thing."

"Yes, my lord."

"Watch that Granger girl. Do WHATEVER you have to do to keep her away."

"My lord."

Ron and Draco left the hallway. Hermione looked at Harry. "What do we do ?" she asked. "I don't know." Harry said. "He just made suspicions correct."

A/N: Sorry I took so long. This chapter is impotant because Harry now knows what he has to do.


	6. Quidditch Match

A/N: This chapter is the turning point of the story when things get critical and serious. I'm sorry I took so long. This chapter is more powerful then the last chapter. Hope y'all enjoy.

Chapter 6- Quidditch Match

Gryffindor Commonroom:

"Harry you have to watch yourself. We have Quidditch today." Hermione said. "Don't worry." Harry said. "The game's against Slytherin. Ron's a probably do all he can to kill you during the match." Hermione said worried.

"Alright here's what we do. I'll watch Malfoy and you watch Ron." "Okay."

Sltyherin Commonroom:

"Listen Draco, I know it's Quidditch. So here's we do, You watch Potter and I'll watch Granger." Ron said smiling. "But the game..." Draco said. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you suck at Quidditch has a seeker. So watch Potter, he may try something funny."

Quidditch Pitch:

The game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was going well until Harry's broom went haywire. Harry started going around into circles, and started flipping and boucing. Draco noticed and to Harry.

"Need help Potter?" Draco said.

Draco reached out to push Harry off his broom. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a spell that pushed Draco back. After Fred hit the bluger, Hermione charmed it and it flew towards Ron, he ducked. "That bitch." Ron said under his breathe. Ron looked at her.

He lefted the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione followed behind him. Harry broom stopped going haywire. He chased after Draco who was now after the snitch. Harry sped up in front of him, Draco pulled Harry broom, Harry lost control and fell off his broom.

Hermione followed Ron back into the castle. "So it was you who sent that bulger after me, I should have known." Ron said with his back towards her. At that moment they heard Harry fall off his broom. "Draco has finished the job." Ron back was still facing her. "Harry will not die." Hermione said. "Is that so?" Hermione went to raise her wand but when she did she saw Harry being brought in on a stretcher. "Oh no." she said.

She lefted Ron in the hallway has he laughed. She contiuned to run until she got to the hospital wing. When she arrived they was putting Harry on the bed, they was working on him. Teachers surrounded him. "Proffessor, Proffesor McGonagall, is Harry alright?" McGonagall took Hermione outside the hospital into the hallway.

"Ms. Granger, I have some terrible news..."

McGonagall took a lot pause.

"What is it?" Hermione said as her eyes started tearing.

"Mr.Potter isn't breathing."


	7. Coma

Chapter 7- Coma

Hermione sat by Harry side for a couple of hours, she learned that he was in a coma. The teachers said they had no idea when he was coming out of his coma. "I know you can hear me." Hermione said. "I want you to come out of this strong. I'll take care of Ron and Draco until then."

Potions Class:

"Now add the green leafs." Snape said watching the class. Hermione walked into the class. "Ms.Granger you're late." Snape said looking mean has always. Hermione wasn't listening, she walked over to Ron and Draco table. "Why did you do it!" Hermione said yelling.

"Do what?" Ron said smiling.

"You know bloody well what I mean."

"What are you talking about?" Draco said.

"You pushed Harry off his broom!" Hermione said.

" He slipped." Draco said.

"Ms.Granger." Snape said. "Sit down or there will be points taking off." Hermione still wasn't listening. "You know what you did to Harry?" "What is that?" Draco said trying to get in her face. "You put him in a coma." Everybody in class was now watching Hermione. Hermione had gone out of control that she smacked Draco. "You want to do that again." Draco was now stranding in her face. "I'll do you onre better." Hermionw took out her wand and pointed it at Draco."Granger , calm down." Snape said. "Or I'll be forced to remove points off. Everyone sit down!" Hermione became completely annoyed.

"You can take your points Snape and shove it." Hermione said looking at Snape.

The class started talking, they never saw Hermione act like this before.  
"Do you know you could have killed him." Hermione said.

"We didn't do it purpose." Ron said still smiling.

Hermione put her wand back in her robes and started pushing Ron.

"How would you like it if you was pushed? Huh? HUH!"

Hermione had gone completely insane.

"Granger, I advise you you to stop pushing me."

"I want you to feel Harry's pain"

She continued to push Ron. Ron bumped into into their potion which spilled on Draco. The potion started to set Draco's robes on fire. Snape ran over to Draco and put out the flames. Draco arm was burned so he was taking to the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione were staring holes in each other. Everyone in the classroom was waiting to see if anyone of them would move. "How dare you.You cheeky bastard." Hermione said. Ron just stood there with a grin on his face. "If Harry doesn't come out all right. You are gonna wished you haven't mess with the wrong girl." She turned around and left the classroom.

A/N: I like this chapter because I made Hermione come out of her shell. She's pissed and she's not gonna take it anymore. I made her go crazy which was fun. She took charged and showed her real power.


	8. Awaking

Chapter 8- Awaking

1 month later.

Hermione was sitting by Harry side. " Harry listen to me, things are getting out of control.You have to wake up okay?" Hermione got up to leave but she heard a sound. "Hmmm." Hermione turned around and saw Harry waking up, she rushed to his side. "What happened?" Haeey said rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" Hermione said. "I'm fine. What happened?" "You fell off your broom." Hermione said pouring Harry a glass of water. "Here, drink this." "When did this happen?" Harry said taking the cup.

"A month ago." "A month?" Harry said with a worried look on his face. "Yeah. Madam Pomfrey said she didn't know when you would wake up." "We have to go." Harry went to get up but Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Mr. Potter you're awake." "I have to go." "You will do no such thing. You must eat, regain your strength." Madam Pomfrey left and came back with a bowl of soup. "Eat." "Can I stay with Harry a little longer?" Hermione asked. "A few minutes. Then he must get his rest." Madam Pomfrey left them.

" I kind of of started trouble with Ron and Malfoy." Hermione said with a little smile. "What kind of trouble?" Harry asked eating his soup. "Well after I finished visiting you, I went to Potions. I went to class late, so then Snape started yelling me saying that he was going to take points off. I walked over to Ron and Malfoy and started yelling at them. I slapped Malfoy and set him on fire." "On fire!" Harr yelled. "Let me finish." Hermione said. "Then I pushed Ron. Snape kept saying how he was going to take points off, so I told him to take his points and shove it." "Wow Hermione, I didn't know you had it in you. Once I fell better we will have to think of someway to get Voldemort out of Ron.

Madam Pomfrey came back. "Time to go Ms.Granger. Mr.Potter needs his rest." Harry turned to Hermione. "Will you come back later?" "Okay." Hermione said smiling. "Don't worry." Harry said. "We're think of something."


	9. Plan of Action Final Battle

Chapter 9- Plan of Action/ Final Battle

A few days later Harry was out the Hospital and back in Potions. Ron and Draco was messing with Harry as usual. Harry told Hermione his plan. He had to whisper it to her. "After class, Ron and Malfoy has to stay behind to help Snape." "So?" Hermione said looking at him. "That when we go to work. When they finish, me and you will wait outside for them.When they come out I'll confront Ron. He'll get mad and want to kill me. Instead me and you will lemd them into a dungeon in the basement. Nobody goes there no even Filch. Right there me and you fight." "Okay." Hermione said reassuring her friend.

"Potter, Do you have anything to share with the class." Snape said looking for a way to take points away. "No,sir." Ron looked at Harry and Harry grab his scar. Draco laughed at the sight of seeing Harry in pain. "Class dismissed." Harry and Hermione left the classroom and waited for them by the door. Moments passed. "I think they coming. Ready?" "Yeah." Hermione said. Ron and Draco came out of the classroom laughing and talking. "Ron." Harry called out to him. "Or should I say Voldemort? Which do you prefer?" "Let's go." Ron said pushing Draco to leave. "Is Lord Voldemort himself scared of little old Harry Potter?" Harry was mocking Voldemort. "Shut up." Voldemort said. "Whenever you fell like killing me. I'll be in the dungeon third door on your right in the basement. Come on, Hermione." Harry said smiling. "Bye,Voldemort." Hermione said waving.

Voldemort was beyond mad. He wonders how he was discovered. (A/N: well DUH!) Meanwhile Harry and Hermione was in the basement waiting for Ron and Draco. "Do you think it worked?" Hermione asked. "Of course it did. They should be down here any minute now." Sure enough harry was right. Ron and Draco came down the steps with their wands out. "Get him." Ron yelled at Draco. Draco ran toward Harry but Hermione step forward. "Wingardium Levosia!" Draco stopped dead in his tracks and started floating in the air but Draco was prepared.

"Everta Statum!" Draco yelled. The spell bounced off the floor and hit Hermione in the arm. She fell on the ground, Draco fell right after her. Ron directed his attention on Harry." Do you think Voldemort is scared of Harry Potter? Well, think again because Voldemort is right in front of you." "I'm really scared now. Let me know when your done talking." Harry wasn't afraid of Voldemort. "You dare mock Lord Voldemort ?" Voldemort said with his red eyes full of anger. Ron pointed his wand at Harry. "Stupefy!" Harry jumped out of the way and behind a pillar.

"Harry, it's me Ron. I want you to come out. I need your help, I'm trapped inside." Voledmort had let Ron speak. Hermione came to and hex Voldemort. "Expelliarmus!" The spell off Voledmort back, Hermione aimed to wrong way. Ron noticed and turned to her. "You stupid girl." Voldemort said looking at Hermione. "Those curses to not harm me. Draco handle her if I find out that she whoop your ass, we are going to have problems." Voldemort left Draco and Hermione to fight. Ron looked for Harry.

"Granger." Draco siad as his gray eyes shined. "Malfoy." Hermione said. "Shall we?" Draco said smiling, Hermione and Draco started fighting throwing every curse they could think of. Each one of them countering each other curse. "Had enough, Granger?" Draco with the face of a winner. "Never, cause you fall by my wand." "You've done it now, Granger. Impedimenta!" Hermione junped out of the way. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco froze stiff as a board and fell flat on his back. Hermione got up to find Harry. Harry was in other room dealing with Ron. Voldemort decided to let Ron to speak again to lure Harry out.

"Harry, it's me Ron. I want you to come out. I need your help. I'm trapped inside." Harry wasn't buying this, but re realized he had to fight. So he decided to play along. "Ron is that you." Harry said stepping from behind the pillar. "Harry help me plaese." "I'm coming out." Harry was face do face with Voldemort. "I knew you would come out after hearing your friend." "Leave him alone, you BASTARD!" Harry yelled. "I don't think so. You see I need him. After I kill you. I'll leave him and he'll be accused of your murder." "You think you're so smart." "Potter enough talking, it's time." Voldemort raised his wand at Harry. "Legilimens!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry felt pain shoot through his scar. All of Harry's pass memories started shooting throught his head. It felt like his head was going to explode. "It's working. Potter you was always weak with your mind. Good-bye Potter." Ron raised and watch Harry squirm in pain."Avada..." Harry got up and pulled his wand on Voldemort. "Pregto!" The spell was so powerful that it shot Voldemort into a wall, he fell on his face. Harry walked over to Ron with caution because something didn't fell right.He heard Ron's voice. "Harry is it over?" Ron said. Harry knew something was wrong but played along." Yeah, it's over. Come on." Harry said.

Harry went to move away, but Voldemort grab Harry by the neck chocking him."Thought you could get rid of me that easy." Voldemort said tighten his grip. Harry couldn't breathe, he was on the verge of death. Hermione came through the door. "Harry!" She ran over and jumped on Voldemort's back. He took his free hand and threw her into a wall. "Die Potter." Harry put his wand to Voldemort's chest. "I'm sorry Ron. PREGTO!" Ron fell and Voldemort came out of Ron's body. He took shape. "Harry, you ruined my plans!" Voldemort wave his wand and they ended up back in the Chambers of Secrets and Voldemort was back to Tom Riddle. They had gone back in time.

"I'm more powerful then I was three years ago." Voldemort said. Harry saw Ginny laying on the floor with the diary lying on her chest. Harry knew what Voldemort wanted him to do. He wanted him to recreated what he did three years ago. Voldemort called on the basilisk. Harry noticed and started running, then Fawkes came and blinded it. " Your bird may have blinded my basilisk but it can still hear you." Voldemort said. Harry got up and ran into the tunnels where it chase him. Like he did three years ago, he threw a rock to disract it. He came out of the tunnel.

The basilisk came out of the water and then the hat produce a sword, Harry put it up and started swinging at it. He climbed up Salazar head and swung again. Then Harry stabbed the basilisk as the basilisk died it's tooth stabbed Harry in the arm. "It's funny how fast the venmon of the basilisk penatrates the body. Don't worry Harry, You'll be with dead Mudblood mother soon." Voldemort said laughing. "The damage a silly little book can do." That was Voldemort's big mistake he yet again told Harry how to kill him. "You just made a big mistake Voldemort." Harry said smiling. "What is that?" Voldemort said. "You just told me how to kill you." Harry took the diary away from Ginny, took the basilisk's tooth and stab the book and Voldemort exploded. Harry closed his eyes because it felt like someone had pulled him when he opened his eyes he was back in the dungeon, where he saw Ron and Hermione lying on the ground. He looked at his arm and noticed the spot whre the basilisk stabbed him and it was gone. It was over, Harry had defeated Voldemort once again.

A/N: This was the easiest chapter to write because they had to get Voldemort out of Ron body and they did it. Harry went through a lot. I thought it would cool if they went back in time. It was a familiar thing for the both of them. Well the next chapter will be the last. I hope you all enjoyed reading Rondemort.


	10. Aftermath

Chapter 10- Aftermath

Harry woked up in the hospital wing. Dumbledore was sitting at the foot of his bed. " Ah, Harry you are awake." "Where's...?" Harry said. "They are all fine. Except for Mr. Malfoy, he's still petrified." Harry looked over and sure enough he straight as a board lying in the bed. Hermione started to come to. " Harry, where's...?" she said. " He's fine. He's just in a state of shock. Dumbledore left the hospital wing. "What happened?" Hermione asked. "You just got knocked out. Ron suffered worst." Harry said. "Oh. What about Malfoy?" "Still petrified."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron who was lying on his back muttering. A few days later everything was but back to normal (even Draco). Ron was back with Gryffindor. "I'm sorry." Ron said. "It's okay." Harry said.

"No, really. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"He back to his old self." Hermione said.

Ron and Harry kept arguring.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'm serious."

"Ron, would you shut up!"

"Sorry."

Harry, Ron and Hermione came out of the Great Hall where they walked by Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, if isn't Weasel reunited with his friends. Tell me Potter, how does it feel to have your threesome back?" Draco asked. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry said. "Have I touched a nerve?" Draco taunted. "I got this Harry." Ron said. He turned and looked at Hermione. She smiled back at Ron and wink at him, he turned back to Draco. His voice changed. "Bow down to Voldemort my fellow Deatheaters." Ron said as lighting was casted through out the school.

"Am I suppose to believe this." Draco said laughing as the hallway began to fill up with students who was watching Ron was interest. " I said BOW!" Ron yelled. Crabbe and Goyle was already on the ground bowing. "This isn't real. What are two idiots doing?" Draco said looking at Crabbe and Goyle. "He said bow. I don't know about you, but I want to live." Crabbe said. "If you don't bow, I tell them about your poster of the muggle singer... Justin Timberlake. Mwhahahahahahaha!" Draco heard this and bowed faster then you could say "Muggle". Everyone in the hallway started laughing including Harry and Hermione.

"Just kidding." Ron said as his voice returned to normal and the lighting died down. Draco got up he mad. "I'll get you, you Mudblood lover. You and your little friends." Draco said. "I'm scared."Ron said as they walked off leaving Draco to be laughed at by the school. "How did you do that?" Harry asked. "It was Hermione's idea. She knew Malfoy was going to come after me so we decided to have a plan." Ron explained.They walked back to their commonroom as best friends. Ron was happy to back with Harry and Hermione and they was happy to have Ron back.

The End

A/N: the last chapter of Rondemort, I had fun writing this. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me and my biggest fan Dark-Magic-Shine.


End file.
